everafterhighfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Raven Queen
Raven Queen – córka Złej Królowej z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków". W konflikcie przeznaczeń, opowiada się ona po stronie Rebelsów. W rzeczywistości, dziewczyna zapoczątkowała również ich działalność, inspirując innych uczniów do odrzucania przypisanego z góry losu i rozpoczęcia pisania własnej historii. Raven nie jest jednak zadowolona z tego, co wywołała, ponieważ spowodowała jednocześnie rosnący konflikt pomiędzy Royalsami a Rebelsami. Dziewczyna nie cieszy się także z późniejszej kary, jaką gwarantuje jej przeznaczenie. Rozwiązywanie własnych problemów na ogół pochlania tyle jej energii, że nie potrafi pomóc innym, kiedy ci udadzą się do niej po radę. Osobowość Raven jest uważana za złą, lecz na prawdę taka nie jest. Dziewczyna nie lubi, gdy inni się jej boją, ale jest też sceptyczna, kiedy ktoś nowy próbuje być wobec niej miły - nie na tyle jednak, żeby przeszkadzało jej to w nawiązywaniu przyjaźni z innymi. Raven nie jest jedynym uczniem w Ever After High, który nie lubi swojej historii, jednakże ona jako pierwsza podjęła kroki, by zmienić swoje przeznaczenie. Wygląd Raven ma jasnoróżową skórę, ciemno fioletowe usta oraz lekko purpurowe oczy. Brwi dziewczyny są czarne, a jej fioletowa grzywka opięta jest wokoło głowy. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają bioder. Baśń Królewna Śnieżka – ludowa baśń niemiecka. Po raz pierwszy spisana i opublikowana przez braci Grimm. Na życie pięknej królewny dybie zła macocha-czarownica, zazdrosna o jej urodę. Początkowo każe ją zabić myśliwemu, a na dowód wykonania rozkazu pokazać jej serce. Myśliwy lituje się nad dziewczyną i zostawia ją w lesie, dostarczając na zamek serce zająca. Śnieżka znajduje w lesie domek, należący do krasnoludków i zamieszkuje z nimi. Zła macocha dowiaduje się jednak, że Śnieżka żyje i, zmieniając postać, trzy razy usiłuje ją zabić. Dwukrotnie królewnę ratuje przybycie krasnoludków, za trzecim razem Śnieżka zjada połowę zatrutego jabłka. Zrozpaczone krasnoludki, myśląc, że nie żyje, układają ją w szklanej trumnie. Przejeżdżający nieopodal książę, zachwycony urodą dziewczyny błaga, by krasnoludki podarowały mu ciało Śnieżki. Podczas poruszenia trumny Śnieżce wypada z ust zatruty kawałek jabłka i budzi się ona do życia. Książę natychmiast się jej oświadcza. Zaproszonej na wesele macosze ze złości pęka serce. W pierwszej wersji wydanej przez Grimmów czarnym charakterem była zazdrosna matka Śnieżki. Uważa się, że zmiana w późniejszych wersjach na macochę miała służyć stonowaniu tej historii. Często spotykane jest też nieco odmienne zakończenie, spopularyzowane przez film Disneya, w którym Śnieżkę ożywia pocałunek księcia – prawdopodobnie wzorowane na Śpiącej królewnie. Nie zapominajmy także o lustrze które stwierdziło, że Śnieżka jest ładniejsza od złej królowej. Relacje Rodzina Raven jest córką Złej Królowej. Według książki Historia Raven Queen, jej matka została zamknięta w Lustrzanym Więzieniu, ma bardzo napięte relacje z córką i krytykuje rzeczy, o których Raven opowiada, w tym jej ojca Dobrego Króla. Dziewczyna ma z nim dobre relacje i nie lubi kiedy matka źle o nim mówi. Przyjaciele Najlepszą przyjaciółką Raven jest Madeline Hatter. Jej bliskimi przyjaciółkami są również Cerise Hood i Cedar Wood. Utrzymuje ona również dobry kontakt ze swoją współlokatorką Apple White. Mimo to, dziewczyny nie przyjaźnią się, ale starają się żyć w zgodzie. Miłość Jak dotąd, Raven nie była zainteresowana jakimkolwiek poważnym związkiem. Wiadomo jednak, że Dexter Charming jest w niej zakochany. Nie wiedziała o tym i lubiła go, do czasu aż napisał dla niej wiersz w Dniu Zakochanych Serc. Od tego czasu dziewczyna zdaje się, odwzajemniać jego uczucia. Zwierzę Zwierzakiem Raven jest smok o imieniu Nevermore. Lalki Basic Raven_Basic_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Basic' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBD41 * Numer modelu: BBD42 W tej serii na głowie Raven znajduje się srebrny diadem, z którego wystaje siedem kolców. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę. Jej dół jest falbaniasty, a ponadto, wystaje spod niego druga, różowa warstwa ubranka. Sukienka ozdobiona jest również czarną siateczką, która pełni funkcję bluzki. Jej końce sięgają do ud i oplatają się wokół kolejnych warstw ubrania. Górną jego część zdobią również białe rękawki, które wyglądają tak, jakby były wykonane z piór. W miejscu ich złączenia znajduje się fioletowa broszka ze srebrną obwódką. Spod niej, wystaje mały, biały łańcuszek. Ponad tylną część ozdoby piętrzy się biały kołnierz. Na nogach Raven znajdują się szare rajstopy. Buty dziewczyny są koloru czarnego oraz utrzymywane na koturnie. Dodatkowo, przewiązane są one białymi sznurówkami, a w miejscu pięty - ozdobione białą siateczką. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka Raven oraz biała szczotka. Legacy Day Raven_LD_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven_LD_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Legacy Day' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BCF47 * Numer modelu: BCF48 W tej serii włosy Raven związane są w koński ogon. Ponadto, na jej głowie widnieje srebrna korona z fioletowymi zdobieniami. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami, które swym kształtem przypominają strzały. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowy kombinezon na ramiączkach i z długimi nogawkami. Podzielony jest on na dwie wizualne części srebrnym paskiem oraz fioletową falbanką i białą siateczką. Górna część ozdobiona jest srebrnymi trójkątami, podczas gdy dolną zdobią ciapki tego samego koloru. Na obu nadgarstkach Raven widnieją bransolety. Na prawej znajduje się srebrna, a na lewej - czarna. Co więcej, dziewczyna ma na sobie również szarą pelerynę z gęstymi, czarnymi zdobieniami. Utrzymuje się ona na srebrnej kolii z wygrawerowanymi sznurami oraz ozdobioną fioletowymi piórami. Z jej tyłu wyrasta wysoki, srebrny kołnierz. Buty Raven są wysokie, sięgają łydek dziewczyny. Mają one liczne trójkątne wyżłobienia, a dodatkowo "obszyte są" srebrnymi zdobieniami. Można również zauważyć, że buty odsłaniają palce dziewczyny. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa księga ze srebrnym kluczem oraz fioletowa torebka w kształcie kuli, która utrzymuje się na srebrnym łańcuchu. Getting Fairest Raven_GF_doll.png|Lalka Raven_GF_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Getting Fairest' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BDB13 * Numer modelu: BDB14 W tej serii włosy Raven są wyprostowane. Co więcej, na głowie dziewczyny widnieją srebrne słuchawki od iPada w tym samym kolorze. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową koszulę nocną. Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowymi wzorami ptaków. Co więcej, ubranko wykończone jest dwoma falbankami - fioletową i czarną. Całość dopełnia fioletowy szlafrok wykończony czarnymi falbankami. Buty Raven to czarne kapcie na koturnie. Do lalki dołączona jest srebrna szafka z czarnym szczytem i trzema fioletowymi półkami. Na pierwszej z nich znajduje się fioletowy kołnierz, na drugiej - srebrny, a na trzeciej - ciemnofioletowy. W pudełku znajduje się również szczotka. Thronecoming Raven_T_doll.jpg|Lalka Raven_T_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Thronecoming' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJH50 * Numer modelu: BJH51 W tej serii część włosów Raven spięta jest w wysokiego koka. Pozostała ich część jest lekko pofalowana i sięga do bioder dziewczyny. Uszy lalki przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami. Jej szyja natomiast ozdobiona jest srebrnym wysokim kołnierzem z czarnymi i fioletowymi zdobieniami. Raven ubrana jest w fioletową sukienkę bez ramiączek. Ozdobiona jest ona złotymi i srebrnymi naszyciami. Co więcej, obszyta jest ona czarną falbaną wykonaną z siateczki. Na dłoniach dziewczyny widnieją czarne rękawiczki oraz dwie srebrne, potężne bransolety. Buty Raven są fioletowe, na wysokim obcasie, wiązane na kostce i z odkrytymi palcami. Do lalki dołączona jest czarna torebka ze srebrną rączką oraz srebrna maska w kształcie skrzydła smoka z niebieskimi i fioletowymi zdobieniami. Utrzymuje się ona na czarnej rączce. Date Night Raven_DN_doll.png|Lalka Raven & Dexter DN art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Date Night' * Wydanie: luty 2015 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: CGG97 W tej serii grzywka Raven spięta jest do tyłu. W jej włosy została również wpięta srebrna spinka w kształcie smoka. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi naszyjnik tego samego koloru, wykonany z igiełek. Lalka ubrana jest w szarą koszulkę nadrukiem przedstawiającym fioletowe i czarne pióra. Została na nią założona czarna, pikowana ramoneska z kołnierzem ozdobionym białą siateczką. Na prawym nadgarstku Raven widnieje srebrna bransoletka, sięgająca środka dłoni. Dziewczyna ubrana została również w purpurową spódniczkę oraz czarne kabaretki. Jej buty są fioletowe, na wysokim obcasie. Utrzymują się ona na trzech łańcuchach, znajdujących się przed kostką. Do lalki dołączono czarną torbę w kształcie gitary z rączką tego samego koloru. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Dexterem Charmingiem. School Spirit Raven_SS_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'School Spirit' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii włosy Raven związane są w koński ogon. Na jej głowie znajduje się fioletowa baseballówka ze srebrnymi wzorami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w jasnofioletową tunikę z asymetrycznym dołem. Ubranko ozdobione jest złotymi wzorami oraz wysokim, postrzępionym, srebrnym kołnierzem. Na tunikę został założony fioletowy żakiet ze spiczastymi ramionami oraz czarnym kołnierzem. Szyję Raven zdobi srebrna kolia. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w czarne legginsy z czerwonymi paskami po bokach. Na jej prawym nadgarstku widnieje srebrna bransoletka. Jej buty to czerwone botki z czarną podszewką. Do lalki dołączono fioletową flagę na srebrnej rączce. Lalka sprzedawana jest wyłącznie w dwupaku z Apple White. Enchanted Picnic Raven.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Enchanted Picnic' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? W tej serii grzywka Raven zaczesana jest na tył jej głowy, natomiast reszta jej włosów jest lekko pofalowana. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi srebrna opaska z subtelnymi kolcami. Lalka ubrana jest w sukienkę bez rękawów. Ozdobiona jest ona fioletowo-białą kratą, czarnym kołnierzem oraz falbaną tego samego koloru, umiejscowioną w pasie. Buty Raven są purpurowe, na koturnie i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączono torbę w kształcie kosza piknikowego. Way too Wonderland Raven zestaw.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Way too Wonderland' * Wydanie: 2015 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Ciekawostki * Raven w języku angielskim to kruk. * Obchodzi urodziny 25 listopada. Meta timeline * 14 maja 2013: Mattel zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Raven Queen. * 30 maja 2013: Strona internetowa o Ever After High jest opublikowana, znajduje się w niej profil Raven Queen. * 30 maja 2013: Oficjalny art Raven zostaje udostępniony. * 30 maja 2013: Raven debiutuje w odcinku Świat Ever After High. * 16 lipca 2013: Raven pojawia się w książce Historia Raven Queen. * lipiec 2013: Pierwsza lalka Raven zostaje wydana w ramach serii Basic. * lipiec 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Raven zostają ujawnione. Galeria Galeria odcinków Raven_odc.jpg Raven_on_her_Legacy_day.png The Tale of Legacy Day - Raven's future.png Kitty_i_Raven.jpg Hejka.png Raven.gif Hqdefault.jpg Mexaterner.jpg Madeline-Hatter-madeline-hatter-35444820-604-363.jpg Screen-shot-2013-06-01-at-12-55-16-pm.png 91292832.jpg Raven's_Tale_-_pledge_practice_preparation.jpg tumblr_mnnjcebVR11rd80noo1_500.png ,.jpg Ever-After-High-ever-after-high-34754060-320-240.jpg tumblr_my9sweH5nW1rayrgfo1_500.png ;a;a;.jpg Tumblr mwxutc1xpP1rd80noo1 1385583168 cover.jpg 969225_316267171838494_1182030544_n.jpg raven-queen1.jpg Raven-Queen-ever-after-high-34754614-237-244.jpg tumblr_inline_mnp578SITC1qz4rgp.jpg Raven_GF_web.png Raven-Queen-thronecoming-ep.png Inne Raven Basic_doll.jpg Raven art.jpg Raven LD doll.jpg Raven LD art.jpg Raven GF doll.png Raven GF art.png Raven T doll.jpg Raven T art.png Raven DN doll.png Raven & Dexter DN art.png Raven_SS_doll.png Raven.png Raven zestaw.jpg en: Raven Queen Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rebelsi Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:Lalki 2015 Kategoria:Basic Kategoria:Legacy Day Kategoria:Getting Fairest Kategoria:Thronecoming Kategoria:Date Night Kategoria:School Spirit Kategoria:Enchanted Picnic Kategoria:Way too Wonderland